Six of a Ten Part Whole
by Kenpachi'sBadGirl
Summary: On the way home from the park, Naruto, witnesses a boy a little older than him being raped. After barely escaping rape, himself, he and the bot run away to suna together where they meet Gaara. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The Meeting

Prologue

OK ppls just to warn you when you read this story plz keep in mind that Orochimaru is twelve in the first few chapters whereas Naruto and Gaara are nine. ENJOY!

Chapter one:

There are six demons that the Akatsuki are after—Nine-tailed Fox, One-tailed Badger, Two-tailed Tiger, Six-tailed Wolf, Four-tailed Dragon, and the Two-Headed Snake.

They were known as the Six Great Demons. Each were sealed inside a human body— the fox sealed inside a newborn orphan in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the badger inside a newborn infant in the Village hidden in the Sand (within the same year as the fox), the Dragon inside a young girl at the fragile age of two years old (two years former to the fox and badger) in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the snake inside a young man in the Village Hidden in the Mist (nearly thirty years before the fox and badger) which has been passed down to the grandson of that man. Nobody knows any information on the other two demons except that they're sealed inside humans.

Each of the demon hosts were born orphans, and had to face a childhood of being hated or feared or sometimes even both. They were hated because of what they were. They were raped, abused, beaten—anything that the villagers could think of to torture them.

Naruto, host of the Kyuubi, was walking to his home one day after just leaving the park, when he saw something stir in the shadows of an alley way. He decided that since he still had plenty of time before the sun went down, he could take a look.

He walked, cautiously into the alley way, one hand on the wall. "H-hello," he called. "Is any there?" Then he heard it. A soft groan of pain, from deep within the alley.

Naruto had half a mind to turn and walk away. But knowing someone was in pain and refusing to help them, was something Naruto just couldn't do. He entered that place in his mind where his inner demon lay at rest.

'_What is it, kit?' _The demon had grown quite used to the little visits from his host—when he would occasionally ask him questions about using his power, or to ask for night vision long enough to see around his apartment at night when he was still too small to reach the switch, but mostly just to talk and try and make friends with the demon.

'I need to use your night vision again,' Naruto replied.

'_How about this: why don't I just give you night vision _to keep_?'_

Naruto thought about it. It seemed like a good idea to him. He thanked the demon and went back to looking for the source of the sound. As he got closer he could hear the slapping sound of flesh on flesh and weird sucking sounds, along with a few groans here and there.

He ran even farther into the alley and saw a small light. Once he got close enough to see bodies moving, what he saw shocked him: there was a young boy with long beautiful black hair and beautiful golden eyes whose skin, in contrast, was deathly pale, with one of the male villagers pushing something in and out of the boy's bum and another male villager pushing something that looked like what the other man had, in and out of his mouth.

The man behind the boy noticed Naruto and got the others attention. He nodded in Naruto's direction and the other one smirked. He pulled out of the boys' mouth and walked towards Naruto. He grabbed Naruto by his shirt and lifted him up with one hand, using the other hand to yank Naruto's shorts and underwear off.

Naruto started to panic and called to his demon for help. Unfortunately, his demon was sleeping and nothing, except strong jolts of pain could wake him now. The man lowered him to his feet. Naruto out of instinct covered himself. The man chuckled evilly and grabbed Naruto's wrists and held them above his head with one hand and put his manhood against Naruto's lips and said, "Suck it."

Naruto shook his head vigorously, tears streaming down his face. He looked over to the boy. The boy locked gazes with him and said, in a shaky breath, "Just do it. It won't be as bad if you do-agh!" Naruto watched in horror as the man behind the boy hit him with his fist, in the back of his head, while telling the boy to shut up.

He turned back to thing that was in front of him and looked up into the eyes of his captor with his own pleading, childish, blue orbs. The man just grinned maniacally His body wracked with sobs. He took a deep breath and licked the tip of the thing in front of him. The man groaned and pushed in to Naruto's mouth and then out, in, out, in. He pulled all the way out and pushed Naruto down onto his stomach.

The man held Naruto's hips and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and pushed in. Naruto's eyes flew open wide and he screamed. He screamed as if his life depended on it. And, in a way, it kind of did.

The Kyuubi feeling the pain himself woke up. He roared as loud as he could. Power seeped from him, scalding hot like boiling oil. It melted the bars on his cage. He charged at Naruto's conscience. Naruto, to weak and distracted by the pain to do anything, was pushed back, letting Kyuubi take the wheel.

Kyuubi roared out his pain with Naruto's small mouth. Both men stopped and stared at him in disbelief and horror. The boy didn't look scared or even shocked. He had an empty, blank expression. Naruto's body grew claws and fangs of chakra. Kyuubi swiped at the man that had attempted to rape him, making a deep gash across his chest. The man flew back and hit the wall with a loud 'thunk'. The other man pulled out of the boy and pulled up his pants not bothering to fasten them and ran down and out of the alley screaming.

Kyuubi stood to run after him when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him back wrapping their arms around him. He looked up to see the boy's tear stained face. Kyuubi's eyes faded slowly from red to blue and he receded into the inner depths of Naruto's mind. Leaving Naruto and the boy to cry together.

They heard people's voices and saw six ANBU surround them. They looked up at the ANBU. When the ANBU closed in on them, Naruto cuddled in closer to the boy and buried his face into the boy's chest. One of the ANBU Charged at them, a kunai ready in his hand.

The boy covered as much of Naruto as he could. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and out came hundreds of snakes, all going after the six ANBU. While the snakes had them distracted the boy held Naruto closely, grabbed his shorts, jumped onto a nearby roof and took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Naruto looked up at the boy in amazement. "Who are you?"

"Orochimaru. You?"

Naruto looked away from Orochimaru. "Naruto."

Orochimaru landed on a rooftop and stopped. He looked down at the boy in his arms. He couldn't help but sympathize with him. But he refused to let it show on his face. He kept his blank, empty expression. "You," he said. Naruto winced. He'd heard that tone before. "Where do you live?"

Naruto blinked. He looked at his surroundings. Finally he looked back at Orochimaru. "Um, you're standing on it."

Orochimaru walked to the edge of the roof and jumped to the ground, landing in front of the door to Naruto's apartment. Naruto said, "You can put me down n-" Naruto was cut off by a loud BAM! The sound of his apartment door being kicked in. Naruto was in shock. This boy he didn't even know, saved him, asked him where he lived and then kicked his door down. What the heck was wrong with him?

Naruto drew a breath to ask him just that, when he was set on his feet. " Go pack your things," the boy said. "I'll be back in 20 minutes." With that he disappeared. Naruto walked in to his apartment and began packing a few changes of clothes, pajamas, his toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo—the necessities.

He walked outside with a new pair of shorts on. A few minutes later Orochimaru landed in front of him, a backpack in tow. "Are you ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded. He was so confused. He didn't even know this boy but he'd already told him where he lived and he was about to go somewhere with him—he didn't even know where they were going!—but for some reason he felt like could trust Orochimaru.

Orochimaru switched his pack from his back to his front and Naruto climbed onto his back. They took off in flash of colors. Once they had taken to the wind Naruto asked, "Where are we going Oro-chan?"

"Suna."

"What's that?"

"It's a village similar to ours, except the temperature is hotter."

"Well, how far is it?"

"Three days without any from Konoha. Y'know you sure do ask a lot of questions." Naruto blushed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Orochimaru frowned. "It's okay, I don't mind. Everyone else that talks to me is always rude and hateful. It's nice to have a real conversation for once." He smiled, slightly to himself.

Naruto asked, "Why were those men hurting you like that? Who were they? What were they doing?"

Orochimaru was shocked at what Naruto had asked. "They are bad men, Naruto." His tone was rather harsh making Naruto flinched. "Never associate with people like them. Understand?"

"I understand." Naruto was silent for several minutes, until he finally said, "Orochimaru?"

"Yes?"

"What are you?" Orochimaru chuckled lightly.

"The same as you, Naruto, a demon host." Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. There were actually other people like him out there.

"So you have a nine-tailed fox inside you too?"

"Nope, I have a two headed snake."

"Oh."

They had just gotten past the Konoha gates and deep into the forest, when Orochimaru stopped. "The sun's going down. We better set up camp." He set Naruto down on the ground. "Stay here while I go get some firewood." Naruto nodded.

Orochimaru looked around for some wood, while getting a mental lecture form the snake

'_What the fuck is you're problem, Orochimaru? You don't even know that boy and yet you're playing Aniki to him. You just met him today. To make it even worst you've been raped, what, six times in the last 4 days? You're doing exactly what eventually killed your grandfather.'_

"First of all," Orochimaru said out loud, "**don't** compare me to my grandfather. My grandfather was a fool for trusting someone who doesn't know what it's like being a demon host. Then to go as far a having a child with that woman is even more shameful. Second, I am only going to take care of that kid, because of my plan."

The demon scoffed. _'Your 'plan'? You mean to tell me that you're still hung up on that?' _He stifled a laugh. '_Well it's your body, do as you like. However, if you know that what ever you're doing will kill you, please make sure to either have a child or undo the seal before you die. I would prefer the latter if you don't mind terribly much.' _With that the demon receded into the inner depths of Orochimaru's psyche.

Orochimaru went back to where he had left Naruto and their stuff to find him gone. Orochimaru instantly dropped all the firewood he had gathered. He panicked. Where had Naruto gone? All their stuff was there. The only thing missing was Naruto.

Orochimaru called out Naruto's name and ran into the trees out of the clearing, looking for Naruto.

ORONARUORONARORONARU

This is like my first ever REAL fanfic so please r&r! Help me come up with a title


	2. Found You

Diary of Orochimaru,

Ken'sGirl here! I have just a few things to say.  
Kenpachi: Oh, God, Here we go again. Do you know how to shut up? No one wants to read what you have to say, they just want to read the story (although I don't know why, I mean, seriously, if it doesn't have me why read it?)  
Ken'sGirl: ANYWAY…a) for the two-headed snake I meant to type eight-headed. B) Has anyone heard the song "My United States of Whatever" by Liam Lynch? If not, go listen to it, it's awesome. C) I just got a new haircut to celebrate the addition of the second chapter HOW DO I LOOK?!  
Naruto/Orochimaru: EVEN MORE STUPID!!  
Ken'sGirl: crawls into fetal position in Tamaki's corner of woe, mumbling about how mean Naruto and Orochimaru are  
Naruto: Anyways, here's the awesome story about me and the HOTTEST ninja EVAR…  
Orochimaru: puts his hand on his chin in a very bad attempt to look cool (but succeeding in looking sexy)  
Naruto: GAARA!!  
Orochimaru: WHAT?! oO

ORONARUxORONARUxORONARUx

I run through the trees searching. 'Where is he?' 'Why can't I find him?' 'What's happening to him?' are the questions that race through my head.  
I come to an immediate stop. I see a clearing up ahead and a little silhouette at the other end. I quickly regain speed, heading towards the figure. As I get closer I realize that the figure is Naruto.  
I pick up speed. I stop silently and swiftly behind him. If he hasn't noticed me yet, then I really need to teach him how to sense someone else's presence. I was about 2 yards away from him when I realized that this was a cliff. I ran to him and pulled him back, away from the cliffs and into my arms.  
I looked down to see his face only to realize that this wasn't Naruto at all. He had blue eyes and blonde hair like Naruto, but they weren't as beautiful as the real thing. He also had a lot of acne and freckles. I shoved him out of my arms. The creature (for it was too hideous to be called a boy) looked up at me and giggled. Just as I was about to ask what he was giggling about he pointed to it.  
The little shithead had peed on me. I was about lunge after him and tear his little head off when Naruto came through the clearing holding a bundle of little twigs and sticks in his arms.  
"Where have you been?" I asked.  
"I was helping you gather firewood." I chuckled. I giggled.  
I tried not to laugh too hard, but I couldn't help it. I laughed until my stomach ached and head spun. Naruto looked at me quizzically. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me, trying to decipher the reason as to why I was laughing so much.  
"It's nothing Naruto. Come, let's go back to the camp."  
'It's amazing, really, the effect this boy has on you,' my demon said. 'You just got done telling me that you weren't going to have feelings for this boy, that you would distance yourself. And yet, there you were, worrying over the same boy you promised you wouldn't worry about.'  
'I never promised anything,' I snapped in a poor attempt to defend myself. The demon just chuckled and said, 'Whatever you say, master.' The demon preferred to call me master not because I was, but because his true name wasn't the "Eight-headed Snake", it was actually Orochimaru. And he doesn't like calling someone by the same name as him so he calls me Master and I call him Sensei.

!!

Naruto and I return to our stuff and set up our tents and fire. He pulls from his pack two bottles of water and Two cups of ramen. I look questioningly at him and he seems to understands, for he says, "It's my favorite food, Miso Ramen with vegetables." Well at least he eats his vegetables.  
He hands me a bottle of water and a cup of ramen. I pull the lid back half-way and pour the water in. I stop and turn to Naruto. "And how, exactly, are supposed to cook this without burning our selves?"  
"Like this!" He holds out his ramen, and steam begins to radiate from the top of the cup. I lean over and see that the water is boiling. After a few minutes he pulls his arm back to him and opens his eyes.  
"Where did you learn that technique?" I asked.  
"I've always been able to do that."  
"How does it work?"  
"Give me your ramen. First, I just think about something really hot, like a volcano. And then I force that feeling into what body part I want and from there I can control which part of the object that I'm holding gets heated. This way I don't burn anything that's not supposed to get too hot, like the Styrofoam cup."  
"Did the Kyuubi teach you that?" I asked, intrigued.  
"Nope! I told you, I've always been able to do it. My body temperature is just unnaturally high for a human. But the Kyuubi did teach me how to control my body temperature. I can lower my temperature for only a few hours at a time before I start to become unconscious."  
I was amazed. Not so much at the fact that he had this ability, but at how he had explained it to me in such a detailed manner—well for someone his age it was detailed. I made good choice in choosing him to be the one at my side for all the events that would be taking place in the distant future.  
For now I just had to worry about getting him to bed so we could get an early start tomorrow. With any luck, at the speed I travel, we'll be able to make it to Suna's gates with only a short rest for lunch. I told Naruto exactly that.  
He agreed and finished off his ramen, crawling over to his pack and digging through it. He stopped looking through his pack and looked over at me. He smiled sheepishly, "I forgot my sleeping bag." I sighed.  
"You can share mine. Just hold on a second." I finished my ramen and pulled my sleeping bag out of my pack and rolled it out. I unzipped it enough for Naruto and me to climb in. He walked over and unzipped it the rest of the way and before I could protest, he went to pack and pulled out a rather large blanket for someone his size. He unfolded the sleeping bag, laying it out, fully unzipped and flat on the ground. He spread the blanket over the sleeping and walked to the side opposite me, and climbed under. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
I chuckled lightly to myself at how cute he was with that serious look on his face while he was doing all that. I stopped when I noticed him start trembling and writhing under the blanket, mumbling, "no…don't leave…Oro-chan…I don't want to be left alone…" I frowned.  
For some reason I just couldn't stand to see him so upset, even if it was just a dream. I wanted to wake him up and cuddled him close to me and tell him everything was going to be alright and that I would never leave him. But I didn't, I just slid under the blanket and spooned against him, wrapping my arms around his tiny waist, hugging him close. Instantly he calmed and turned to face me, still asleep, and cuddled even closer.  
I buried my face in his soft blonde hair and breathed in his scent. I felt, almost immediately, tired and let the peaceful idea of sleep overwhelm me.


	3. Where Did Those Come From?

**Ken's Girl: **HELLO MY FELLOW MINDFREAKS!!! Guess what?! I JUST GOT A NEW MP3 PLAYER!!!!!! W00T!!

**Kenpachi: **Guess who cares?

**Ken'sGirl: **Who?

**Kenpachi**: No one. That's who. Aren't you going to apologize?

**Ken's Girl: **For what?

**Naruto: **For taking so long to update.

**Ken'sGirl: **fine! I'm sorry for taking SOOOOO long. It's just that I lost my internet, so I had to use my USB drive to take the stories from my computer to my uncle's. Then, I lost my USB drive so I couldn't do that. Then when I finally found my USB I tried to sign in to FFNet but my uncle doesn't have his browser cookies enabled meaning I can't sign in. I would've asked him to enable them but I'm not even supposed to be going on FFNet so I couldn't do that. But now I FINALLY have my internet back and hopefully it'll stay like that for a while. (To Naruto) HAPPY?!

**Naruto: **Yes, actually.

**Ken's girl**: Meanie! Anyway, I will write a one-shot for the first three people (each of them will get a shot of their own) to answer this question for me:

"What are the seven deadly sins?"

The one shot can be any pairing (If you want a lemon it would have to be Yaoi or straight because I suck at yuri lemons, I will do yuri fluff though) From Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha and/or Death Note. However, I will not do SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, KakaIru; IchiRuki, IchiHime, or any pairings involving Kagome and/or Kikyo. The only fetishes I will do are Shota, Loli, and mild bondage (meaning being tied up as a prisoner or covered in chocolate and strawberries or something like that) ONLY! All that is only if you want a lemon flavored shot. I'll do a fluff

**Orochimaru**: Anyway, she doesn't own us, cuz if she did I would be smexing Gaara, Naruto and Hidan in every volume. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**ORONARUxORONARUxORONARUx**

"Oro-chan?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Silence.

"Oro-chan."

Silence.

"Oro-sama."

No answer.

"Orochimaru."

Orochimaru snapped, "WHAT?!"

"Are we there yet?"

Orochimaru growled. "No, Naruto. For the fifth time we are not there yet. We still have about five more hours or so until we get there."

"Okay."

~///-\\\~

Orochimaru slowed to a stop in the trees. He hopped down to the ground and lightly shook Naruto. "Naruto wake up. We need to eat."

Naruto stirred. He rubbed his eyes cutely and yawned, looking very much like a kitsune.

'_Add a tail and set of fox ears and he would look even cuter,' _Orochimaru thought, blushing._ 'What am I thinkin_g_?'_

"What?" Naruto asked in mid-yawn.

"It's noon. We need to eat if we're going to make it to Suna by nightfall."

"Okay."

Orochimaru gathered some sticks to make a fire, careful not to stray too far from Naruto. By time he was back, Naruto had already gathered some wood, started a fire and was pulling something out of his bag. Orochimaru nearly dropped the sticks he was holding.

"You know the fireball jutsu?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope."

"Then how did you…?" Orochimaru, to say the least, was confuzzled.*

"Well, first, I tried rubbing the sticks together but that didn't work. Then, I tried warming the sticks like I did with the ramen but that didn't work either, it just burned my hands. Then I tried—"

"Okay, okay. I just want to know how you did it."

"Well, after the first two didn't work I finally combined the two of them and rubbed the sticks together _while_ warming them."

"Hmm, interesting."

Naruto reached into his pack and pulled out two bottles of water and two cups of ramen. He poured water into each cup, warming them with his hands.

Orochimaru frowned. "How many of those things did you bring?" He asked.

Naruto glanced at him then at his own bag then back at Orochimaru. He said, "Four?"

"You had to have brought more than that; your bag is still full. Let me see." He grabbed at Naruto's bag but Naruto jerked it away before he could get to it. "No!"

"I just want to see it."

Naruto looked wary but finally said, "Fine, you can see what's in it. But I will pull it all out. Turn around." Orochimaru turned around, closing his eyes.

Naruto opened the bag and began to relieve it of its contents. When he was done he said, "Okay you can turn around now."

Orochimaru spun on his heels and stopped. His draw dropped comically—there were six cups of ramen and eight bottles of water. How did it all fit in there?

"Wh-what the heck?"

**ORONARUxORONARUxORONARUx**

**Like the filler? Then plz comment. Even if you didn't like it comment anyway and tell me how much I really suck! I wanna see how bad you guys can make me feel! XD lol jk but seriously plz comment. **

**And again, I'm SOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY for taking SOOO long to update. I'll update ASAP. BYE!!**


	4. Just Like Me and NiiChan

**Ken'sGirl:** Yay! I finally got chapter four done!! I have been working on coming up with something (other than a filler) for chapter 4 for almost 2 months now. I have been suffering from some SERIOUS writer's block. I figured I should at least _try_ to write SOMETHING! Even if it turns out to be horrible.

**Orochimaru: **Aren't you forgetting something?

**Ken'sGirl: **like what? Oh! I remember. We have our first winner: LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI!!! KUDOS!! He/she has already given me the details for his/her story, so I am currently working on that!

**Oro-chan: **Ooh! Am I in it?

**Ken'sGirl: **_(looking very sad)_ Sadly, no. _(getting instantly happy) _but I have some good news and some bad news!

**Naru-chan:** What's the good news?

**Orochimaru:** Did you write any lemons with me in them yet? ^_^

**Ken's Girl:** No. BUT I just saved 50% on my BABY OSTRICH! WHOO!

**Naru-chan: **Bad news?

**Ken'sGirl: **It got run over by a car this morning. DX ANYWAY! ONTO THE STORY!! RAWK! \m/

"We made it!"

Orochimaru smiled brightly as we approached a bright spot at the end of all the trees. As tired as he was, especially with having to carry my extra weight, he sped up going full speed towards the exit.

When we were about 5 yards from the opening, four ANBU stepped in front of us. Orochimaru's smile faded from his face as he slowed to a stop. My eyes widened as I was hit with the realization that these were Konoha shinobi.

Orochimaru lifted me from his back and lowered met so that I was standing next to him. I gripped his hand and hid behind him. He turned slightly and hugged me close.

"What do you want from us?" he asked in what was supposed to be a strong voice, but from where I stood I could clearly hear the fear in it.

The shinobi to the far left, with a hawk mask, stepped forward and said, "Lord Hokage wants nothing more than to talk to you."

"If that was all he wanted then why did he send four ANBU instead of a couple chunin or even jonin?"

"We do not know how Lord Hokage's mind works. We just know that we must do what he orders us to. And he has ordered us to convince you to come back to Konoha. So, please, for the love of Yondaime, will you come back with us?"

Orochimaru smirked and he murmured to me, in a barely audible whisper, "When I say go I want you to jump up as high as you can." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Just trust me, please." Finally, I narrowed my eyes and nodded my head slowly, once.

What happened next happened so fast, you wouldn't believe it. Orochimaru reached for his weapon pouch and pulled out four Kunai. Before he even had a chance to throw them, the shinobi in the hawk mask had already thrown four of his own at us.

"Go!" I jumped, as high as I could, focusing most of my chakra towards my feet, landing on the branch above where I had been. I looked around for Orochimaru and gasped as I felt someone grab me from behind and carry me bridal-style, toward the opening in the trees.

"It's okay. It's just me."

I wrapped my arms around Orochimaru's neck and hugged him close. "Thank goodness you're alright, Nii-chan!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet Naruto. Those ANBU are still following us." I glanced over his shoulder, expecting to find four ANBU not far behind us, but instead all I saw was a bunch of trees and branches.

"Um, Nii-chan? There's no one following us."

Orochimaru was silent for several minutes. When we finally reached the opening in the trees, Orochimaru stopped and turned around. He looked around as if he were surveying the area. "Huh. They must've gone back to Konoha to report to the old-fart, Hokage."

Orochimaru let me down and grabbed my hand. As we started to walk toward the big wall ahead, I looked around us. All I saw was a bunch of dried up ground and sand. After about five minutes of walking, we were still about a quarter mile away from the walls.

I looked around us again and I saw something strange. On the left of me I could see what looked like a small boy sitting all by himself. I tugged on Orochimaru's hand and pointed to the boy. "Nii-chan, what's that?"

Orochimaru stopped and looked towards where I was pointing. "I think it's a kid. Looks like it might be around your age." I let go of his hand and ran off toward the boy.

"Naruto, wait!"

As I neared the boy I saw bright hair on a pair of dark legs with two pale arms wrapped around them. I stopped right in front of him and smiled down at him. "Hi! My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

The boy looked up at me and I gasped. His eyes were bright, sea-foam green, surrounded by dark rings. He looked at me as if I were the devil and was here to take his soul to hell. "G…Gaara."

"Hi Gaara!" I crouched in front of him. "So why were you crying?"

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffled before saying, "I wasn't crying. Besides, you wouldn't understand."

I frowned and squinted my eyes then recognition washed over me. "Oh! You're Gaara! The one that's like me! The one that Nii-chan told me about."

His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me like I had two heads. "Like…you?"

"Yeah, we both have demons sealed inside us!"

"Really?"

"Naruto!" I turned around to find Orochimaru standing a couple feet behind me. "You shouldn't just run off like that. It's dangerous."

"It's ok, Oro-chan! This is Gaara." I looked back at Gaara. "Gaara, this Orochimaru, he also has a demon sealed inside him."

Suddenly, Gaara stood and turned toward the big wall. "Follow me." He started toward the big wall. I looked back at Orochimaru and he shrugged so we followed after him.

Okay so this is like the first time I've written any action-type scenes the one in the first chapter sucked but this one was probly even worst. XD lol plz review! It would help me update faster!


End file.
